villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chloe (Phineas and Ferb)
Chloe is a one-time villain of the Disney series Phineas and Ferb, serving as a guest star character in the episode "Love at First Byte". She is a giant humanoid robot created by Aloyse Von Roddenstein (or Rodney for short) to serve as his assistant and sidekick. She was voiced by Jennifer Wong in her speaking voice, and by Jennifer L. Hughes in her singing voice. Biography Love at First Byte As Danville is organizing a block party, Heinz Doofenshmirtz decides to bring his robot assistant Norm there to get him a date, despite Norm's reservations about being alone. During the festivities, Norm spotted Chloe and his head starts to overheat upon seeing her. Upon realizing what Norm is really seeing, Doofenshmirtz convinces Norm to introduce himself to Chloe and find out what her interests are. Following Doof's advice, Norm introduces himself to Chloe, who stated that she was programmed to dance. At first, Norm is uneasy about this, but Doof convinces Norm to challenge Chloe to a dance-off, to which she accepted. Following the successful dance-off that is admired by the audience, Norm's head blew off into space, but falls back into his body (despite being placed upside down), and an impressed Chloe admits that Norm's dancing skills exceeded that of her computations; even Doofenshmirtz takes great pride in Norm for winning Chloe's heart. Though it would've seemed that Norm and Chloe have fell for each other, their happiness was cut short when Rodney arrives to the scene and scolds Chloe for hanging out with Norm. This made Doofenshmirtz realize in shock that Chloe was created by Rodney to serve as his assistant. Rodney angrily drags Chloe away while calling Norm a 'rusted Romeo', resulting an angry Doofenshmirtz to declare that he will call back at Rodney for insulting Norm. Being forced to go their separate ways by their masters, Norm and Chloe sadly say their goodbyes by quoting an excerpt from "Romeo and Juliet". Phineas and Ferb Save Summer Chloe does not appear nor is mentioned in the special. However, it is implied that Rodney has abandoned whatever concerns that he has left towards Chloe and Orville, as he was more than willing to send the Earth into a new Ice Age with his new -inizor that would endanger billions of lifeforms to prove that he's a better villain than Doofenshmirtz. However, a furious Doofenshmirtz manages to defeat Rodney as he is disgusted by the latter's plot; even Perry the Platypus and his O.W.C.A cohorts help out Doofenshmirtz in disabling Rodney's -inizor to save the Earth for good. It is unknown what has happened to Chloe after Rodney was arrested for his crimes against humanity. Gallery Norm&Chloe.jpg|Chloe falling in love with Norm after the dance-off. RodneyIsThisYourRobot.png|Chloe being discomforted to see that Rodney does not approve of her hanging out with Norm. Trivia *Chloe is one of the three members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. to be a robot (the others are Norm and Dr. Killbot). Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Affably Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:On & Off Category:One-Shot Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Evil Creation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:In Love Category:Strategic Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Brutes Category:Humanoid Category:Right-Hand Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Businessmen Category:Hero's Lover Category:Successful Category:Remorseful Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Category:Grey Zone Category:Giant Category:Pawns Category:Genderless Category:Criminals Category:Oppressors Category:Friend of a Hero